Cylia's Past
by CyliaTehHedgie
Summary: All characters in this story belong to me. This is what happened before Cylia lost her memory..... Cylia the Hedgehog Cynthia the hedgehog Queen Andrea the hedgehog King Nickolas the hedgehog Mimi the fox Ana the wolf Laurence the dog and more!


We are one year into Cylia's life, she has just been crowned one of the Princesses of ice and snow. Considering the fact that her twin sister, Cynthia, couldn't be left out. Since the King and Queen, Nickolas and Andrea Rowen, had very important matters to attend to, they hired very caring and good servants to raise them until they could. So far, the servants have raised them until Cylia and Cynthia were about 5 years of age. Let the tale of Cylia's past unfold!

"Mommy, I'm getting hungry." Cylia said, almost whining a bit to one of the servants.

"For the last time, you are not to call me _mommy _because I am not your mother! You are to call me Ana." Ana said, looking down on her.

"Well then, who is my mommy? Take me to her now!" Cylia yelled a little at her. Cynthia walked over to Cylia to calm her down.

"It's ok, I'm sure we'll meet her sometime soon, Cylia!" Cynthia said to her in a reassuring tune.

"I doubt it." The other servant, whose name is Mimi, said to them.

"Doubt?" Cylia looked up at Mimi with large wondering eyes.

"Yes, doubt." Mimi looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Ana, what does doubt mean?" Cynthia looked up at Ana.

"Nevermind that, its lunchtime." Ana and Mimi said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (this indicates a scenery change)

"So what would you guys like for lunch today?" Ana and Mimi asked simultaneously. The girls looked up at them with large eyes that probably have every question they might want to ask in them.

"Are you two still having trouble knowing what you want to eat?" Mimi asked. The girls nodded, with their large eyes staring up at them.

"Well then, how does sandwiches sound?" Ana asked them.

"Good." Cylia and Cynthia said simultaneously.

"Alright then, we'll make some for you." Ana said to them, walking away with Mimi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ana.." Cylia looked up at Ana.

"Yes?" Ana said back.

"When……will me and Cynthia…get to meet our mother and father?" She asked, almost looking sad. Ana said nothing back, she was trying to think of an answer for her.

"I'll see what I can do." Ana said, she was unable to look Cylia in the eye. She was afraid of telling her the truth. The thought swirled in her mind all day and night. The fact that….they might never meet their mother and father. She knew…she had to do something about it. "I'll talk to them for you." Ana finally said.

"Thank you Ana! Thank you so much!" Cylia was ecstatic. She hugged Ana as hard as she could as an extra "thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana slowly approached the thrown-room doors. _"I hope they're not too busy… this problem has to be dealt with immediately." _She thought, she had hardly noticed she had reached the door. She raised her hand to knock, but she hesitated. _"C'mon, Ana…you can do this…."_ She knocked on the door and waited for a few brief seconds. When no one answered, she knocked again. A well-dressed butler had come to the door.

"What can I do for, miss Ana?" He asked.

"Laurence, I need to speak to the King and Queen, immediately." Ana answered.

"So does everyone else." Laurence said, beginning to walk away. She grabbed one of the tails on his tuxedo coat.

"Its about Cylia and Cynthia." She said, looking a bit angry at him. He looked back at her, when he heard that, he allowed her to come in.

Ana walked very respectfully toward them. When she got close enough to them, she bowed to them.

"Ana! It's been too long!" Queen Andrea said to her cheerfully. Her husband was asleep beside her. "Nickolas! Wake up! Ana is here!" She tapped is knee lightly.

"Huh?! What?!" Nickolas yawned very loudly.

"So, Ana, what brings you to the thrown room?" Andrea said.

"It's about your daughters." Ana said, looking up to them. "They won't stop asking when they will get to meet the two you."

"Well, I was beginning to wonder that myself…" Andrea said.

"Well, we are having a ballroom party next week aren't we?" Nickolas was delighted to learn that he was finally going to meet his daughters.

"Yes, we are! We can introduce them to everyone and they can see how much they've grown!" Andrea said, looking over to her husband.

"Great! Thank you so much, Queen Andrea, King Nickolas." Ana said, bowing and walking backwards out of the room.

"Good news!!" Ana came running in to tell Cylia and Cynthia what was happening next week.

"What is it?" The two of them said at the same time.

"You two are going to meet you parents next week! Fate has smiled upon you both!" She said.

"Are you serious?" They asked, they were very excited to know that they were finally going to meet the people who gave them life.

"Can you excuse us a moment?" Mimi said, taking Ana in another room with her.

"Are you insane?! What if they don't like them??" Mimi yelled quietly at Ana so the girls wouldn't hear them.

"Why wouldn't they like them? They're the people who gave them life! And on top of that, they are the King and Queen of this entire northern range!" Ana said, trying to reason with Mimi.

"Yes, but over time they will learn more about them. And what if they don't like what they find out about them and something goes wrong? What then?" Mimi said, attempting to counter-reason.

Mimi had a point…. what if something like that did happen… what would she do? It seemed like there was nothing she could do…but she had already set their fate. She was still very optimistic about it. She was nearly certain nothing like that would happen. But still, the thought ate away at her, if she couldn't find an answer to her dilemma, she had to think of one….but she had until next week to think of something.

_Find out what Ana will do at the ballroom party in the next chapter of __**Cylia's Past**__!_


End file.
